1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to devices configured for placement within an anatomy and methods of using same, and in particular, to attachable and detachable catheter devices and methods of using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catheters, tubes and other medical devices are introduced into the anatomy during different types of medical procedures. Once delivered, such devices provide direct access to a targeted organ, cavity or other site within the anatomy for a variety of therapeutic, diagnostic and other medically-related purposes. Often, it is desirable to secure the catheter or similar device within a desired site of the anatomy in order inhibit undesired movement or retraction of the catheter. Typically, after the procedure or activity is completed, the catheter or other device is withdrawn from the anatomy. However, with existing devices and methods, removal of the catheter is difficult, and may cause discomfort to the patient.